heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Lunair Weir
|history= Lunair isn't Lunair's original name. Long ago, it was once Muriel. Muriel was a sickly girl, thanks to a weakened immune system from birth. She was often kept indoors, in a clean house, but it didn't seem to help much. Her parents felt hopeless and frustrated over the first few years of Lunair's life. When she was about 6, the family doctor approached them about entering Muriel in a medical study. Someone was testing a serum to boost immune system function and healing in children whose conditions inhibited one or the other. Hopeful, they signed Muriel up. Despite her condition, Muriel was a quiet, friendly sort of kid. She ended up getting along pretty well with the others in the group, although she was noted for being good at memorizing things and being somewhat ferocious once annoyed. Along with a few dozen other children, Muriel was given the serum and put through a few tests - mostly to see how her immune system was doing and so on. As it turns out, the study was years long. While her parents visited often, and the kids were given their educations, it was very lonely. Still, her health was improving and that was a lot to be thankful for. No longer was Muriel miserable and tired and generally fussy as sick kids are wont to be. It was as some of the kids were the age of 10 or so that a few of them started ... displaying some troubling abilities. It was becoming harder and harder to explain why little Timmy was breathing fire or tiny Tina was mind controlling nurses to do her bidding. Lunair wasn't really sure what she could do one day, until Timmy started chasing her around breathing fire. And in that moment, she found a sword in her hands because... she recalled a story on TV where a knight fought a dragon. Fortunately, Timmy got distracted and ran off, but it was then Lunair was marked down as one of the 'abnormal' children. As more and more of the children began to manifest powers (many, if not most of them remarkably volatile), those running the study began to panic. Arrangements to explain and move the children began - but it was a bit late as one of the little girls came unhinged and brought the building down with an earth quake. That snafu marked the end of the medical trial, as many of the children either escaped, were taken who knows where or killed in the rubble. Lunair's world was turned upside down. It wasn't much, but that place had been her home for /years/ and grasping the idea that she possessed something that people would fear baffled her. Happily, one of the doctors working on the trial managed to find and adopt her. In the ensuing purge of records, Lunair ended up receiving her new name and the doctor's surname. The doctor managed to have connections enough to train her and teach her to use her powers. Of course, it figured that Lunair had no idea she was now part of a second project - to see if any of the survivors had useful powers. For better or worse, Lunair survived the rigorous training. She found she had many other hobbies and talents, as well, though. Eventually, she was sent out on her first live assignment - which went a bit badly and ended up with a few dead burglars. However, the idea of using teenagers, even ones with powers, to augment police or military capabilities flew with the ethics committees as well as a lead balloon tied to one baker's dozen of weasels. That is to say, it didn't. On top of it all, the cosmos wasn't done dealing Lunair crappy hands. It did not merely give her lemons. It made lemonade, dumped it on her, then chased her around with lemonade loving snakes. Since Lunair kind of liked snakes, it actually ended up working out alright. She managed to stay with her adopted family, until she turned 19 - at which point she's taken off on her own with her inheritance. They figured it was far healthier for her to find her own path rather than keep her in project after project. }} Category:OC Category:Anti-Hero Category:Unregistered Category:Character